


Birthday Boy

by UndeadDolly



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Romantic Fluff, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: “You’re the only birthday present I want.”





	Birthday Boy

It was Kaneki’s birthday.

So, Hide was planning a surprise birthday party. He had invited all of Kaneki’s friends, who worked alongside Kaneki once. He had hand-delivered each and every invitation, telling them that there will be plenty of food and drinks available. He was cooking Kaneki’s favorites, though Kaneki and him shared similar tastes. He’ll be cooking his favorites as well tonight, then.

However, Hide didn’t receive the reaction he’d been excepting. He simply shrugged, thinking that Kaneki’s friends were just tired from working a busy shift. He wasn’t close to them, but wished otherwise. He was aware of their significance, to his boyfriend. He was hopeful a few hours tonight together could get everyone well-acquainted with each other, as they’re strangers.

“Are you sure about this?” Touka asked, slightly grimacing. “It’s just Kaneki doesn’t seem like a person who would enjoy surprise birthday parties.”

“What do I even get him for a gift?” Nishiki acknowledged, sighing. “A book would be so … cliché.”

“It doesn’t have to be anything too fancy,” Hide admitted, smiling. “After all, I think Kaneki would just appreciate you two being there for him.”

“Of course, I’ll be there.”

“Well, I don’t have anything better to do.”

“I’m so glad. I’ll see you guys at eight, then.”

“Yeah.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Bye!”

XOXO

He decorated Kaneki’s birthday cake.

Meanwhile, Hide’s guests watched. They came early, helping him prepare for Kaneki’s surprise birthday party. He was happy, that they were invested as much as he was. He had before thought otherwise, when they were questioning him at the café. He was proven wrong, not something that happened a lot.

Afterwards, Hide happily beamed. It took hours, to bake Kaneki’s birthday cake. It was chocolate, with plenty of cherries and delicious delights on the top. It was small, but Kaneki and his friends weren’t fond of sweets anyway. He was the only one, who loved eating sweets in their little circle.

“When will Kaneki come home?” Tsukiyama asked, chuckling. “I can’t wait to see him. It’s been a long time.”

“Is big brother at the bookstore?” Hinami said, her nose crinkling. “If he is, then he’ll take his time there.”

“It’s his birthday,” Hide smiled, drizzling luscious strawberries, with melted chocolate, though eating one. “Wherever he is, Kaneki can take as long as he wants.”

“But I miss him. He rarely visits me. It’s always all business, though.”

“I wish big brother would visit more, too.”

“I guess that’s something we all can agree on, then.”

XOXO

He showered and dressed.

On his bed, Hide laid multiple outfits. He soon chose one, a simple and stylish style. He had on a long-sleeved sweatshirt, jeans, and boots. His sweatshirt was hooded and military green. His jeans were bold black and ripped at the knees. His ankle boots were chestnut brown and leather.

As his hair dried, Hide tousled them. His fingertips threaded through beautiful blond locks, like silk slipping in-between his fingers. He brushed bangs back, an action always captivating Kaneki. It was nearly veiling his left eye, not something athletes appreciated. It wasn’t a disturbance during practice, except maybe for Kaneki’s patience. It brought out the tease in him, enticing and exciting Kaneki while running track.

“You look great,” Yoriko complimented, her cheeks flushing. “You should model.”

“I’ll think about it. Anyway, I’m sure Kaneki will come home any minute now,” Hide chuckled, lighting birthday candles. “We should hide behind the couch.”

“I don’t think there is enough space.”

“We’ll huddle together.”

“I guess that will work.”

“It’s not like Kaneki will see us. The lights will be off.”

“Right …"

“We’ll jump out and sing happy birthday, then.”

“Yeah …"

XOXO

He heard the front door opening.

While Kaneki shuffled around, Hide smiled and started singing. He held Kaneki’s birthday cake in his hands, walking towards his handsome boyfriend. He stood in front of Kaneki, who reached out to stroke his cheek. He leaned into Kaneki’s touch, his lips soon caught and captured in-between teeth. He was pulled into a forceful and fervent kiss, one that left him quite breathless and dazed.

Though, Hide struggled to understand. He was oblivious to the reason behind their passionate kiss, even Kaneki’s grim facial expression. He may haven’t noticed the atmosphere, but the others weren’t as aloof as him. He was too distracted by everything else, the celebration and creation of happy memories. He was eager to spend some time together with everyone in attendance, especially the birthday boy.

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you,” Hide sang, his face bathed in orange and gold, the candles showering him in light. “Happy birthday, my dear Kaneki. Happy birthday to you.”

“I-I’m so sorry, Hide. I should’ve told you earlier,” Kaneki sighed, looking elsewhere, just anywhere, but Hide’s face. “I’m not who you think I am. I’m not like you. I’m not human. I’m a ghoul.”

“O-Oh, I see. Well, I don’t mind.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“I love you, ‘Neki.”

“I love you, too.”

“Can you still blow out the candles?”

“Yeah, I can. I will for you, Hide.”

XOXO

He was surprised when Kaneki cut the cake.

After all, Hide thought that ghouls can’t eat food for humans. He was pushed forward and against the table by Kaneki, who stood behind him. He stood in front of Kaneki’s birthday cake, his boyfriend mischievously grinning and feeding a forkful of cake to him. He held Kaneki’s wrist, letting his boyfriend feed him cake and posing for the pictures being taken of them.

Eventually, Hide was smeared on the cheek with icing. He gasped and glared at Kaneki, but getting icing smudged on his nose this time. He tried coating icing on Kaneki, though the ghoul was quicker and locked him in his muscular arms. He attempted to squirm out of Kaneki’s grasp, however the ghoul only squeezed him tighter and tighter against his broad chest. He was lifted into the air, before being cuddled and caressed as he giggled.

“You’re so sweet,” Kaneki smirked, kissing Hide’s neck, with butterfly kisses. “And I mean literally.”

“Oh, I am?” Hide smiled, his head tilting backward, resting on Kaneki’s shoulder. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“I think you should be my birthday cake.”

“I can be your pound cake tonight.”

“You’re so good to me.”

“Of course.”

XOXO

He was held bridal style.

In their bedroom, Hide shyly blushed. He hugged Kaneki, his hands roaming underneath Kaneki’s shirt. His fingertips flited over Kaneki’s muscles, but landed upon something strange on Kaneki’s lower back soon enough. His touch incited an odd reaction within Kaneki, an array of twirling tendrils sprouted from Kaneki’s lower back. His hazel eyes widened in awe, as Kaneki’s kagune flared and fluttered underneath the pale moonlight streaming through the balcony.

Without hesitation, Hide reached for one. He couldn’t grab one in time, not before being coiled possessively and protectively. He didn’t struggle or squirm, letting Kaneki have his way. He stayed still and silent, surrendering and submitting to his boyfriend’s desires. He knew Kaneki was letting go as well, succumbing and spoiling himself tonight as the birthday boy.

“You’re the only birthday present I want,” Kaneki confessed, undressing Hide, leaving his human bare. “I want you so much, Hide.”

“Then take me,” Hide chuckled, his legs lifted, draped over Kaneki’s broad shoulders. “I’m all yours.”

“I won’t hold back this time.”

“I don’t want you to.”

“You’re music to my ears.”

“My voice is just for you.”

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
